In recent years, electronic spreadsheets have become well known tools for manipulating information on a computer. A conventional (nonelectronic) spreadsheet typically consists of numeric data arranged in a row-and-column format, together with identifying information such as column headings and the like. A spreadsheet for tabulating costs, for example, might associate each row with a different cost category, and each column with a different time period. The spreadsheet would typically include row totals showing the total of each cost category over time, and column totals showing the total cost for each time period.
An electronic spreadsheet is a computer program for creating, modifying and displaying spreadsheets. Like its nonelectronic counterpart, an electronic spreadsheet organizes data in a two-dimensional pattern of rows and columns, although three and higher dimensional electronic spreadsheets can also be used. Each intersection of a row and a column is termed a cell. The electronic spreadsheet can store a data string in each cell. In general, the data string can include a numeric value such as a cost figure, a label such as a column heading, a date, a formula for computing a numeric value based upon numeric values contained in other cells, and/or format information indicating how data is to be displayed. Typically, the spreadsheet program can also store parameters applicable to multiple cells, such as column widths and default formats.
When the electronic spreadsheet program displays a spreadsheet, either on a computer screen or in a printed report, the electronic spreadsheet does not display the data strings contained in each cell. Rather, the electronic spreadsheet interprets the contents of each cell, and displays the results. For example, if a cell contains numeric or label data, then such data is displayed, modified by any format information contained in the cell. Format information may specify the number of decimal places for numeric values, the format for displaying a date value, etc. When a cell contains a formula, the electronic spreadsheet evaluates the formula, and displays the result, again according to whatever format information the cell may contain.
Although electronic spreadsheet programs have many advantages with respect to manual spreadsheets, there are nevertheless a number of applications for which electronic spreadsheets require a considerable amount of repetitive effort. For example, suppose that one periodically receives numeric information that is to be displayed in a spreadsheet. Although many spreadsheet programs provide ways for electronically receiving such information and placing it in spreadsheet cells, it is nevertheless necessary to then add the labels, formulas, and format information necessary to produce a finished spreadsheet. With existing spreadsheet programs, the steps of adding such information must be performed each time that new numeric data is received.